And then I fool around and feel in love
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Gamora nunca comprendió del todo bien el vocabulario de los terranos, y mucho menos porque le molestaba lo que Peter comentase. Ahí es cuando comienza a meditar de verdad como se siente hacia Star Lord. Octava parte de Sheena's Choice


**Sheenas Choice es una colección de veintitrés drabbles que van dedicados a mi amiga Sheena, dado que es su cumpleaños quería dedicarle con todo mi amor estas historias. Espero que le gusten y a los demás también. Los drabbles son de fandoms diferentes, entre ellos son de SnK, Ace Attorney, Guardianes de la Galaxia Assassins Creed, Evangelion, Anatomía de Grey, El Ministerio del Tiempo, etc.**

**And then I fool around and feel in love.**

Cuando uno ve como toda su familia es aniquilada, y debe de experimentar como su propio cuerpo cambia de tal forma en la que no vuelve a ser la persona que antes era hay muchas cosas a las que se renuncian. Gamora sabía que nunca podría tener una familia, no con el miedo que que tenía de perder de nuevo algo que estima. Para ella era suficiente con una vez. De alguna forma u otra lograría vengarse de Thanos, aunque perdiese la vida en proceso, sabía que el universo no estaría seguro hasta el momento en que él dejase de existir.

Esto cambio drásticamente en cuanto se unió a los que ahora eran Los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Ahora tenía a unos amigos, un tanto peculiares, pero después de todo eran su familia. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por ellos hasta el final, y tras ver como podían controlar hasta una de las gemas del infinito, sabía que podrían defender a los inocentes.

Ser un héroe estaba bien, pero lo que no le gustaba tanto era tener que convivir con nuevas sensaciones, sobretodo en lo que se refería a Star Lord. Por lo que podía decir él tenía cierto interés pelvico y emocional hacia su persona, pero había mañanas en las que se levantaba y le decía

"-¡Gamora, con ese traje estás que crujes!-"

¿Qué quería decir crujir? Era cierto que de vez en cuando se crujía los nudillos o el cuello, sobretodo cuando le tocaba estar pilotando la nave durante más de cinco horas, pero no entendía como un vestido de piel podía crujir ¿Estaría intentando decirle que esa ropa no le favorecía? Los terranos tenían una forma muy extraña de relacionarse y de expresarse. Como cuando algo era genial en vez de decir eso decían "tope guay" ¿¡Qué clase de lenguaje era ese?! Le habían enseñado miles de lenguas diferentes, pero justamente la terrana era la que menos controlaba.

No debería de importarle tanto los comentarios que él hacía, después de todo a ella no le afectaban ¿O no? Tal vez por eso acabo parando en medio de un cinturón de rocas cuando la dijo "MENUDA PASADA" pensando que se había adelantado demasiado, cuando solo admiraba un cometa que pasaba por casualidad ¿Por qué le hizo caso? Ella era lo suficientemente lista como para saber cuando se había excedido o si estaba yendo por la ruta correcta.

Lo que a Gamora le costaba entender, su fijación por todo lo que decía Star Lord, por fin se reveló tras estar una hora buscando ropa que no crujiese. Estaba interesada sentimentalmente, y tal vez físicamente, en él. Eso no era un disparate, después de todo habían vivido muchas experiencias juntos y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba demasiado estar a su alrededor. Era un hombre divertido, alegre y que a veces rozaba lo infantil; pero ahí estaba su encanto. La forma casi inocente en la que se enfrentaba a grandes problemas, sin rendirse, una actitud que los había llevado a ser héroes.

Riéndose por su propia estupidez la chica de piel verde salió de su habitación con el mismo conjunto que antes, y antes de que pudiera ir a la sala de control se encontró con Peter esperándola delante de su puerta.

-¡Gamora! Al fin sales.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno verás, quería disculparme, cuando dije eso de que crujes, ya sabes..-Comenzó de una forma un tanto torpe, pasando su mano por su nuca.- Quería decir que te ves increíble con ese vestido, pero ya sabes, cosas de terranos.

La mutante se sintió reconfortada al ver que el pobre terrano se había molestado en esperarla para poder disculparse. En ese momento decidió hacer algo que había visto que hacían algunos hembras hacia los machos de su especie. Agarró la cara de Peter y golpeó sus labios con los suyos, haciendo que los labios de Star Lord sangrasen.

-¿A qué viene eso?.- Exclamó el herido mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre.

-¿Eso no es un beso?- Preguntó confundida. Parecía que nunca comprendería como era una relación terrana, aunque por suerte tenía tiempo. Se encogió hombros y hablo con naturalidad.- Dejemos de perder tiempo y reunámonos con los demás.-

En ese momento Peter se le quedó mirando, no sabía si estaba ofendido o alagado. Sabía que ella había intentado besarle, de una forma un tanto agresiva, pero un beso era un beso. Ya lograría conseguir mejorar ese aspecto, pero mientras comenzaba a seguir una sonrisa triunfal se mostró sobre sus labios pintados con sangre. Era una pequeña conquista para ambos.


End file.
